Serious Business Bro, Serious
by Stephfunky
Summary: The iridescent title glimmered in the shifting light as Izaya started up a new file. This was 'Super Happy Sweet Boy's Love in the Summer Sun Rated XXX' and it was serious business.


**A.N: Hide yo kids, hide yo wife, and hide you husband cuse he's raping everybody up in here. More after the note.**

* * *

The room was artificially dark, made such by the long sheets thumb-tacked into place just above the upper edge of the floor to ceiling windows of his apartment. Namie had very nearly twisted her ankle putting them up for him and had been casting quiet angry looks his way ever since in such a sickly passive aggressive way that it made him want to _hurt_ her, just to see her dark eyes narrow and corrupt as her hatred for him grew. But~ he had better things to do today. Things that were soooooooo entertaining, it was entirely worth missing her humanity slowly crumbling under the weight of pure unadulterated hatred.

Izaya had a new video game.

His living room, lite only by the blue tinted light of his entirely too large television set (_obtained_ solely for the purpose of intimidating guests with his perceived wealth and to play his games in fucking fantastic sixty inch high definition), was littered with spare blankets and dining chairs, fashioned into a fort and warded with a 'No Entrance Allowed to Anyone of a Lesser Caliber than the Awesome, Handsome, Totally Cool Orihara Izaya : Read JUST ME! \(^o^)/' sign. He had gathered enough fatty snack foods and marble sodas to sustain an entire fucking country of Otaku for a year and canceled all appointments for the next three days. This would need his entire concentration. This was all that mattered.

The dark haired man hunkered down into a pile of entirely too expensive to be on the floor pillows, controller to his video game system in one hand and the box for his game in the other. The box was pink with little red hearts littered all over the front and five boys gathered together in a semi friendly looking assemble. One boy, an average height and build with his face cast mostly into shadow – presumably the player character – stood slightly apart from the group although his face was still turned to observe the other four boys. Each was exaggeratedly beautiful in his own cliched way, but Izaya only cared for one. It the very center with all the other boys gathered around him in a strangely protective way for fucking drawings was the hardest character the win over, but the only one worth the effort in his expert opinion. The character.

The little anime boy was short, shorter than all the other boys and super fucking slender. His skin was pale and his dark hair slightly too long for your typical boy but got wasn't it just fucking perfect with his skin and those pretty pretty huge amber eyes and _holy fuck he was just too fucking cute to handle._ Izaya shivered slightly, turning his eyes from the box to the same picture spread across his set with the added title menu and little italic names in light lilac under the four options. What was his sweet's name? Mikako. Even his name was girly but fuck he just _ahhhhhhhhhh_. Izaya wanted to just rip him to fucking pieces. The red eyed man wanted him begging and crying from fucking pleasure and panting and moaning and just falling a-fucking-part as he pounded into the tight fucking ass and corrupted and marked that fucking sweet innocence as his own until there would never be any doubt that this sweet little piece of light was his and anyone who dared to try and touch it would die painfully with their detached dick shoved down their fucking throat.

The iridescent title glimmered in the shifting light as Izaya started up a new file. This was '_Super Happy Sweet Boy's Love in the Summer Sun Rated XXX_' and it was serious fucking business.

* * *

**A.N****: **_De-anon from the Durarara kink meme, omg it's friggin IzayaxMikado. I LOVE THIS PAIRING It's not much, but something's better than nothing right? Copy~pastaed in case you haven't read Sick yet.~~~ Ummmm I'm really busy working on fills (read: like 15 stories I'm working) for that right now and I have a two week trip to Mexico here at the end of the month till like the 8thish of May so don't expect anything new on my other stories until like... the second week of May I wanna say, but but but! I am working on alot of other things too! Another chapter of DOA (My Russia/America fic) is written and just needs to be typed, I'm working on a rough of the next chapter of My God as well as the final chapter of Screwed (about damn time), as well as filling those challenges for Breeding Bunnies~ So look forward to that :3_


End file.
